


Le tour du monde en quelques minutes

by Melie



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, David/Griffin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le tour du monde en quelques minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Un défi à la con, si vous voulez l'avis de Griffin. Z'ont pas que ça à faire, après tout. C'est pas comme si les Paladins s'offraient le luxe de ce genre de récréations, eux.

David ignore ses remarques. Quelques minutes, peut-être un peu plus, après tout...

« Peut-être un peu plus ? nargue Griffin. Avoue, t'en sais rien. »

Certes. Mais bon, une fois de temps en temps...

« De temps en temps ? »

Une fois, alors, rien qu'une fois.

Cela prend du temps, mais David finit par l'amadouer.

« Bon, si tu y tiens, mais ça a intérêt à être vite fait. »

Pas de soucis, il a tout calibré.

Et en effet, à la minute près, ils y arrivent, à part une ou deux exceptions (un peu trop en avance au Sri Lanka, un peu trop en retard à New York) : un lever de soleil en continu, observé à partir de chaque fuseau horaire.  



End file.
